


darling, you're so pretty, it hurts

by boy_in_red



Category: Asagao Academy: Normal Boots Club, Hidden Block (Video Blogging RPF), NormalBoots
Genre: Jeff is a Stoner, M/M, Marijuana, Shotgunning, i dont know what to tag this as lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:55:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28602549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boy_in_red/pseuds/boy_in_red
Summary: jeff is a stoner. austin has somehow not realized this. shenanigans ensue.lowercase is intentional.title from "bad idea!" by girl in red.also lovingly titled "the shotgunning fic" by twitter. thanks, twitter.
Relationships: Jeff Fabre/Austin Hargrave
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	darling, you're so pretty, it hurts

austin always knew that jeff’s room smelled like weed, but he never really made the assumption that it was because of jeff. honestly, he kind of thought it was ian- the idea that jeff smoked did not enter his brain at any point. he never bothered to bring it up. it was kind of just a normal thing, and he didn’t think much of it.

austin’s phone buzzed. he glanced up.

jeff:

hey

hey peebs

cmere

me: to ur dorm??

jeff:

yeahh

cmereeeee

me:

it’s past curfew what if i get caught

jeff: 

it’ll be fineeeee

come hang out with me i miss u :(((

me:

fine but if i get caught ur buying me ice cream tomorrow

be there in 5

jeff:

LETS GOOOO

austin was, in fact, there in five. he rapped his fist on the door four times, the exact same way he always did.

“it’s unlocked!”

austin twisted the doorknob and walked inside. it took him longer than he would like to admit to process the scene in front of him. jeff sprawled out on the couch, eyes red, a joint (austin was pretty sure that was what it was called. a joint? a blunt? that thing. he wasn’t really sure.) in his hand, and the overpowering scent of weed in the room

jeff was _high._

“heyyy!” jeff beamed, patting the space next to him on the couch.

austin stared blankly. “i…didn’t know you smoked.”

jeff furrowed his brows. “you… didn’t? did you not notice the weed in my dorm?”

“i… i thought it was ian?” austin scratched the back of his neck sheepishly. “you didn’t seem the type to smoke.”

jeff threw his head back and laughed. “really? oh my god, that’s _hilarious!_ i thought you knew!”

“w-well, i didn’t.” austin stammered.

“whatever. c’mere.” jeff patted the cushion next to him again. austin took a seat, leaning back. he watched as jeff raised the joint to his mouth and inhaled deeply, blowing out a cloud of smoke. it was… hot, honestly

 _the room,_ he reassured himself. _the room is hot. not jeff._

he was pulled from his thoughts as jeff held out the joint, offering it to him. “want a hit?”

austin blinked. “i’ve never smoked before.”

“i can teach you,” jeff offered. “c’mon! it’ll be fun!”

“i… i don’t know.” austin bit his lip. 

“i mean, you really don’t have to if you don’t want to. but i promise you’ll be fine.”

austin thought about it for a moment. the idea scared him a little bit, but he didn’t want jeff to think he was a loser- though, he supposed, they’d been friends for over three years. he should know this by now. but he also did want to try it at least once.

“promise i’ll be okay?”

“i promise.” jeff nodded solemnly.

“ok. ok, yeah. i’ll try. can you show me how?” austin reached out and took the joint, holding it delicately.

“wait, let me warn you beforehand, you might feel anxious when you get high for the first time. you might not, but you could. i’ll make sure you’re safe, though. sound good?”

“y-yeah. that’s fine. can you…” he waved vague at the joint he was holding.

“oh! yeah! you just put it to your lips and breathe in. don’t swallow, just breathe in. hold it for a second or two, then breathe out. it’ll hurt a bit, so it’s okay to cough after. got that?” jeff gestured with his hands as he spoke.

“yeah. and… what does it feel like? to be high, i mean?”

“hm.” jeff paused to think. “it feels kinda… floaty. kinda like you’re dreaming. your brain will kinda stop working a little bit, in a good way. it’s very calm. and sleepy- you’ll definitely feel sleepy.”

austin nodded. hesitantly, he raied the joint to his lips, hyperaware of jeff’s gaze fixed on him. he inhaled, the smoke burning at his throat. he held it in for a few seconds, just like jeff said, then exhaled, coughing. 

“there you go! you did it!” jeff cheered, patting him on the back. “it’ll take a second for you to feel it, but this is good weed. and you’ve never smoked before, so you’ll probably feel the first hit. it won’t be a lot, though.” 

austin leaned back. he was starting to feel a bit… floaty. like jeff had said. spacey. he made a vague noise of understanding.

jeff took another hit, sighing as he exhaled.

“can i… do it again?” austin asked hesitantly. jeff stared at him, then grinned.

“damn! didn’t expect that, peebs! hell yeah.” he passed austin the joint, letting him take another hit. he mimicked what he did before- inhale, hold, exhale. and cough.

“how are you feeling?” jeff reached out and draped his arm over austin’s shoulder. 

“good. it’s nice,” austin answered honestly. he liked it- maybe he’d try it again sometime.

“glad to hear it.” jeff paused, then asked, “do you want to try something?”

“what is it?”

“it’s called shotgunning. basically, i blow the smoke into your mouth.” jeff explained as simply as he could.

the idea interested austin, especially intoxicated as he was. “sure. let’s do it.”

“wait, really?”

“yeah. show me how.”

jeff smiled, explaining briefly what would happen.

“ready?”

austin nodded. jeff took a drag from the blunt and leaned in, he closed his eyes and gently pressed their lips together. austin’s heart pounded. jeff exhaled, and austin breathed in, feeling the smoke in his throat. jeff pulled away, and austin blew out the smoke in his lungs.

they didn’t break eye contact. in the haze of smoke and warmth, there was a… heat between their gazes. austin couldn’t describe it. a heat that made austin lean in. a heat that made jeff grab austin’s chin and kiss him- properly this time. a hear that made austin tangle his hands in jeff’s hair and press their bodies together.

they pulled apart, foreheads together.

“i want to be more than friends with you, austin.” jeff murmured.

“then let’s be more than friends,” austin replied. jeff moved to straddle austin, pushing him further into the couch and connecting their lips again, more frantic this time. jeff slid his hands under austin’s shirt, his fingers ghosting across skin.

they pulled apart, gasping for air, and jeff lowered his mouth to the other man’s neck, leaving small kisses and bite marks in his wake. austin gave a small, breathy moan as jeff bit down on a particularly sensitive spot on his collarbone. jeff’s hands lowered, and-

the door swung open. “hey, i was-”

jeff shoved himself back, toppling off the couch and onto the ground. 

ian stood in the doorway, staring at the two of them- austin on the couch looking disheleved, and jeff attempting to stand. he blinked, then sighed.

“lock the door, morons.” he rolled his eyes, and shut the door.


End file.
